Amarte es mi pecado
by K-Inu4ever
Summary: ONE-SHOT.InuKag.Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste


Hola!!!!! Bueno, este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, espero que les guste, please dejen reviews, tomatazos y lechugazos, no se preocupes, acepto de todo (excepto virus)jeje, bueno lean.

"--------" pensamientos

-- diálogos

**_negritas _ **canción

Salí corriendo apenas los vi , por mis mejillas rodaban libremente gruesas lágrimas que ahogaban lo poco que quedaba de mi lastimado corazón, creí que aún teníamos una oportunidad, que él estaba cambiando. Pero no; cuando vio nuevamente una sola señal salió a su encuentro y...una vez más me rompió el corazón.

Quiero escapar de todo esto, sigo corriendo sin rumbo hasta que tropiezo con algo o mejor dicho alguien que es poseedor de unos hermosos ojos dorados.

_**Amarte como lo hice yo**_

_**Sin límite en el horizonte**_

_**Resulta siempre un juego peligroso**_

_**Porque al final el que más dio**_

_**Es el perdedor**_

-Aome, por favor, necesitamos hablar- dijo Inuyasha, con una mirada embargada de tristeza. Intenté soltarme pero él me mantenía firmemente sujeta, no sabía cuanto daño me causaba el saber que si hablábamos todo terminaría, estaba más que segura que me diría que tenía que irse con ella, porque la amaba.

-No, tú...- mi voz temblaba inconteniblemente –... no tienes que decirme nada, sé de que se trata esto-no pude contenerme más y de mis ojos brotaron las pruebas de mi desdicha. Él me miró con ternura y me abrazó contra su pecho, como si quisiese quedarse así por siempre.

Amarte como lo hice yo 

_**Paseándome por ti la vida**_

_**Gasté cien mil palabras en el viento**_

_**Me entregué a cada momento**_

_**Para hacerte feliz.**_

Nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que el recuerdo de lo que tenía que decirle me separó de su cuerpo, de su aroma. "Hubiera dado mi vida gustoso si ese era el precio, por quedarme así".

-Sí, supongo que sabes lo que tengo decirte- "No me mires con tus así, que a mi también me duele y me dolerá más cada vez que extrañe tu aroma a jazmines y esa sonrisa que no volveré a ver"

- ¿Ya es tiempo, verdad?- "Cuanto me dolerá dejar ir a la persona que más amo, pero si el no encuentra la felicidad en lo que le ofrezco, no se lo puedo reprochar, pero aún así como me quisiera poder olvidar cuanto lo amo y que el dolor desapareciera."

Amarte es mi pecado 

_**porque adorarte fue una fantasía**_

_**porque el quererte fue una tontería**_

_**y le hice caso al corazón**_

"Si, es verdad, ya es tiempo de que me vaya, que deje de hacerle daño, ella tal vez podrá ser feliz en su mundo. Es tiempo de dejarte ir y que tu corazón aprenda a amar a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz, que merezca tu amor"

Amarte es mi pecado 

_**Por no entender **_

_**Que nunca fuiste mía**_

_**Por las ganas de llenar este vacío**_

_**Que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón**_

_**Amarte es mi pecado.**_

- Kikyo me ha pedido que regrese a su lado y que la ayude a derrotar a Naraku, tal vez los dos podamos acabar con él, me marcharé en cuanto amanezca, pero antes...- "No, por favor, no llores, a mi lado sólo te esperan más tristezas, aunque lo deseáramos nunca podríamos estar juntos."

Amarte como lo hice yo 

_**Sin darle tregua al sentimiento**_

_**Resulta siempre un juego peligroso**_

_**Porque al final el que más dio**_

_**Es el perdedor**_

"Seco mis lágrimas, si es esta la última vez que estaré junto a él, quiero que me vea feliz, por él, porque él si será feliz. Quiero decirte cuanto te amo, pero si lo hago sé que sólo empañaría tu felicidad."

-Espero que encuentres la felicidad, Inuyasha- digo llevando mi mano hasta tu rostro, tratando de grabarlo en mi memoria."

-Aome, antes de marcharme, quiero que sepas que yo...-"Se lo diré, para que al menos sepa que yo también la amé, que nunca olvidaré la calidez de su corazón"

Amarte como lo hice yo 

_**Vaciándome por ti los días**_

_**Gasté cien mil palabras en el viento**_

_**Me entregué a cada momento**_

_**Para verte feliz**_

-Yo te amo, Aome, sé que es tarde para decírtelo, pero no podía irme sin decírtelo- "Al fin lo dije, me siento liberado." Aome comienza a sonreír entre lágrimas.

- Yo también, te amo, Inuyasha, más que a mi vida- dije en medio de lágrimas- Pero, sé que tu deber es ir con ella, pero no importa lo que pasé yo te amaré siempre, tu recuerdo quedará grabado en mi corazón- me aferró a su haori y deseo que la noche nos cubra con su manto por una eternidad.

Amarte es mi pecado 

_**porque adorarte fue una fantasía**_

_**porque el quererte fue una tontería**_

_**y le hice caso al corazón**_

- Como quisiera prometerte que volveré, pero me es imposible- Los rayos del sol se asomaban y por su claridad iba a ser un día hermoso en el Sengoku- Cuando amanezca, por favor dile de esto a los muchachos, no quiero que se preocupen, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-

Amarte es mi pecado 

_**Por no entender **_

_**Que nunca fuiste mía**_

_**Por las ganas de llenar este vacío**_

_**Que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón**_

Inuyasha observó a la joven que había robado su corazón y vio su hermoso rostro y como garantía de su promesa acercó su rostro al de la muchacha y juntó sus labios, sintiendo el amor que ese gesto les transmitió a los dos, pero los rayos del sol les anunciaron a los dos que el sueño había terminado.

_**Amarte es mi pecado.**_


End file.
